the betrayed fight back
by KinkyYura111
Summary: I didn't know what he meant until he kissed me


**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I wish i did but i don't. please review.**

Inuyasha and I were sitting near the sacred tree. He told me to meet him there to talk about something important. Did he know I had feelings for him? Was he going to tell me that he didn't love me? Fear pulsed through me. Inuyasha must have felt it because he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Kagome, we need to talk about us?" He said as he pulled me tighter. What was he about to say? I certainly had no clue.

"Inuyasha, What are you talking about?" I said as I looked away. Inuyasha pulled my face to force me to look at him.

"Kagome, I know what you have been doing with my blood," Inuyasha said as he looked me in the eyes. I saw lust and love in his eyes. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"And?" I finally choked out.

"I kind of like it. Just seeing what you do with my blood. I love it. But, Not as much as I love you," Inuyasha said.

"But I thought you loved Kikyo," I said feeling sorry for myself. He laughed as he pulled me close. "I used to way before I met you. I got over it when I saw you. I just acted like I liked her to get you jealous. It worked," He explained. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"You mean all those times I got mad and almost killed you, it was just to make me jealous?" I asked.

"That and I love seeing you mad. It's so sexy. I never get tired of it," Inuyasha said as he took something out of his Kimono.

"Here I made this for you," Inuyasha said as he gave me a gift box. I opened it and there was a ruby necklace with our names on it.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful. Thank you," I said as I kissed him. It was later that we were in my house, lying on the couch, legs entangled.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I said as I playfully bit him on the nose.

"I love you, too. My naughty little miko," He said as he got off of me and put a DVD on.

"Your mom is home. I don't think she would want to see us like that," Inuyasha said as he pulled me up and sat me beside him. My Mom came in with Souta trailing behind her.

"Hello, Inuyasha," My mom said as she gave him a bowl of ramen. The evening went by fast with Souta asking Inuyasha a bunch of personal questions. (You know what I mean) Finally me and Inuyasha went up to my room to sleep. Inuyasha followed close behind as we went in the room. He turned around and locked the door. I sat down on the bed and motioned for him to come and sit beside me. Right when he was about to sit down, He turned around and kissed me on the nose.

"I don't mean to be rude but you need a bath," Inuyasha said as he started to take my clothes off. I giggled and playfully pushed him away.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked. He smirked and picked me up in his arms. We flew to the bathroom connected to my room. When we got there he put me down on the toilet. He turned away and started undressing. I got up and quickly undressed. Inuyasha turned around right when I was about to hug him. He looked me over and pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel his erection against my stomach. I broke the kiss and backed away.

"Let's not get carried away. Now get in the tub or I will get mad and bite you," I said. He smirked and filled the tub full of water. When the water was cool enough to get in Inuyasha picked me up and gently placed me in the water.

"Do you want me to help you wash?" Inuyasha asked.

"As long as I get to wash you," I replied. He got in the water and hugged me. There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got out and put his clothes on.

"I'll wait outside," he said as he jumped out the window. I sighed and got up to open the door.

"Hi, mom," I said. She stepped in and looked around.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" she said.

"He left," I told her. She handed me the phone and I knew it had to be one of my friends.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Kagome" The voice said. I gasped. It was Hojo. This was like the tenth time he called today. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Oh, Hi Hojo,"

"Is it ok if you have dinner with me tomorrow,"

"Hojo, this has to stop. I have a boyfriend now. So just leave me alone. Ok?"

"I will leave you alone but know this. When your boyfriend dumps you don't come crying to me,"

"Like I would want to. Good-bye Hojo," I said as I hung up the phone. I dropped the phone and sat on the floor crying. What did he mean? Inuyasha would never dump me would he? I got up and went downstairs to put the phone up. On my way up, I saw Inuyasha looking worried.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and took my hand.

"Follow me," he said as he led me to my room. This time I shut the door behind us. Inuyasha sat on the bed.

"Kagome, why were you crying?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, Hojo told me that when you dump me that he is going to kill you," I lied. Inuyasha laughed.

"There are two things that would never happen. One, I'm never going to break up with you and two that little mortal can't kill a fly," He said taking me in his arms. He kissed me so passionately that I knew he was telling the truth. Inuyasha and I went into the closet to pick out a night gown and something for him. He choose a pink short dress for me and I choose a gray t-shirt and gray boxers for him. We tried them both on and lied down on the bed. We snuggled into each other arms.


End file.
